


Dancing Amongst the Stars

by jsngies



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsngies/pseuds/jsngies
Summary: Brett and Eddy attend a fancy event, but Brett isn't having a good time. So of course, Eddy drags him onto the dance floor in a fluffy attempt to cheer his best friend up.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Dancing Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A random fluff based off the idea of them dancing to classical music with one another at a fancy event <3

Brett had never gone to such a fancy event in his life - at least, one that included him having to participate in the dancing, drinking, and prolonged idle chit-chat. Usually, he'd just be the casual musician: in the corner, cradling his violin in his arms, trying his best to stay awake and alert of drunkards, probably playing Canon in D. But today - yes - today was different. Brett and Eddy wore matching black and white suits, their dress shirts tight and thoroughly ironed. To top it all off, they both wore bow-ties, the material shimmering brightly underneath the rays of sun that mercilessly beat down on the venue. Brett felt uncomfortable and awkwardly stiff, but tried his best not to let it show. Eddy, on the other hand, looked to be brimming with excitement.

"You look like you're having a good time," Ray pointed out, throwing Eddy a sidelong glance, a glass of fruit punch in his hand. "Who've you got your eye on?"

Eddy grinned almost as brightly as the sun itself, shaking his head. "What do you mean? I can't just be happy without having ulterior motives?"

With a snicker, Ray responded, "We all know that lovestruck look, Eddy Chen. Have you chosen a partner to dance with?"

Before Brett could even think to insert a comment, the lights in the rented dance floor dimmed.

"Hello everyone!" Hilary's voice smoothly carried through the crowd, hushing the chatter almost instantly. "I just want to thank everyone here for coming to my after-party," she continued, smiling. "I just thought I'd throw this small party to congratulate the success of our concert together - Twoset Violin and myself, that is."

Hilary stood above the crowd on a small podium, a small mic humbly placed before her. She chuckled, casting an even brighter smile towards the crowd beneath. "Why don't we just get into it, shall we?"

The crowd gave a loud cheer as Hilary cradled her violin against her chin, her bow hair gliding ever so gracefully across its strings. "Don't be afraid to dance," Hilary suggested, another grin overtaking her features. Even as she spoke, her string crossings and phrasing weren't anything to scoff at. "Just have fun!"

Eddy grinned too, offering a hand to Brett almost as soon as he could locate him. "May I have this dance?"

"But I - I don't know how - "

Eddy only beckoned him further; Brett, surprised as he was, took Eddy's hand in his. Soon enough, he was dragged onto the dance floor, drifting effortlessly across it with Eddy as his guide. Brett could feel his worries melting away, his heart soaring higher and higher with every sidestep and spin he followed. He couldn't stop laughing at the way Eddy would implement his own silly dance moves, shaking this way and that, a smile brighter than any other taking over his features in an instant. 

"And you said you couldn't dance," Eddy teased, shaking his head in mock-disappointment. "You're a professional dancer if ever I've seen one."

Brett's cheekbones hurt from constant laughter and smiles they shared, but he couldn't help but beam at Eddy's words. "You're not so bad yourself, Chen."

They danced through the night, only ending with the last note of the very last piece. Brett's hands still rested in Eddy's, both of their breaths ragged from the exhaustion and excitement of it all. He'd never felt so close to Eddy - not in the last 14 years of their friendship - and that was saying something.

As they took their leave, the cold chill of the summer night sent shivers down Brett and Eddy's spines. Regardless of this, though, Brett and Eddy shared warm smiles and laughter all the way back home. Oh, right. They hadn't stopped holding hands, either.


End file.
